


half a dozen + one

by danganronpa_wereverse



Series: birth. [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Birth porn, Childbirth, Don't say I didn't warn you, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Read the tags thanks, Trans Mpreg, Trans Pregnancy, WereVerse, birth kink, erotic birth, orgasmic birth, trans male kokichi, wereverse au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-26 17:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21378148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danganronpa_wereverse/pseuds/danganronpa_wereverse
Summary: [wereverse au] Kokichi births Kaito's seven cubs. Literally just erotic birth, don't like, don't read, don't touch if you're underage thanks. There's no actual sex while birthing but they get pretty close. Heed the warnings! Everything's consensual.
Relationships: Kaito Momota/Kokichi Ouma
Series: birth. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541179
Comments: 18
Kudos: 164





	1. Ichi.

**Author's Note:**

> **The Basics:**  
Everyone is some kind of shifter. Shifters can be any caniform or feliform species (so cats, wild cats, big cats, dogs, wolves, coyotes, jackals, foxes, and cross-breeds). Shifters are commonly born in litters of 2-4, however as many as 8 have been recorded but this is rare. Same-gender relationships and transgender people are relatively common. Infant mortality is low. Also, shifters are functionally immortal: they don’t age past adulthood physically, but can still be killed in certain ways. Also, to support the birth of multiple cubs in a litter, shifters have pleasurable births. Because I said so.

Kaito really likes to think he's prepared for everything. When he found out all three of his uterus-bearing partners were pregnant by him at the same time, he did his homework. Thoroughly, so he thought. He _thought_ that it would be a relatively simple process, only looking up the _mechanics_ of giving birth and labor and not the _method_.

He's quite ashamed to admit that he has not prepared for this option: Kokichi on his knees in his nest, resting his head and forearms on the side of the bed, his body swaying and shuddering with each contraction that pulses through him. He's nearly ten centimeters dilated now, and Kaito hasn't heard a single noise of pain from him yet. He's not going to.

Kaito did _not_ realize that when weres gave birth, their body did its damnedest to make it a pleasurable experience.

It's only taken Kokichi three hours to nearly fully dilate. Human births usually take the longest to dilate, but for weres, that's rarely the case. Dilation is usually quickest, and the actual birth is quite slow while their body works on keeping them aroused. Kokichi is no exception, but Kaito had no idea this was going to happen until a few hours ago, when Kokichi tells him his water has broken and he needs to get his ass over there and bring towels.

"So, any particular reason you didn't tell me uh -- _this_ \-- was gonna be a good thing?" Kaito asks, motioning to Kokichi's completely bare form. He won't lie, it _is_ pretty hot to see him like this, his belly full and heavy with Kaito's cubs and his face flushed with growing arousal. Even his usually-small chest is bigger now, his breasts swollen with milk for the seven cubs he's about to bear. "Or, hell, why couldn't ya' have gotten Rantaro to tell me?"

Rantaro and Kokichi have a litter of their own, born five years ago when they were all in their second year at Hope's Peak. So there's really no excuse here, Kaito thinks, for nobody telling him what the hell was gonna happen. Unless, of course, this was a part of Kokichi's plan all along.

Speaking of Kokichi, he hums a little as he rocks his hips, the pressure slowly growing in his lower belly a sure sign that his litter is on the way. "I thought," he starts to say as his current contraction fades, "if I told you, you wouldn't wanna be here. Y'know, the sire being at the birth is very important." He laughs a little even through his ordeal, his nature never failing to shine through even in the strangest moments. "You're supposed to make things easier for me."

Kaito grumbles a little under his breath and moves closer to where Kokichi is resting. Kokichi puts his palms against the bed as if to push his face up, but Kaito stops him, putting his hand on the small of his back and whispering a soft "shh." A little shudder runs down Kokichi's spine. "Since when have I _ever_ left you high and dry? Hell, Kokichi, you shoulda' just told me. Then we could've, like, talked about what you wanted."

For a moment, Kokichi looks pleasantly surprised, and then another contraction tightens the skin on his already-huge belly. The cubs are still somewhat restless, moving about as they get into position to be born. "Mmh -- well, lemme just tell you right now then," he says quickly. He knows he's running out of time, because his body is getting that familiar heat and he can _feel_ how close he is to being dilated. To being ready to give birth. He needs to concentrate. "Touch me when I say so, make sure the baby stays safe. Talk to me, tell me what's happening, I -- like to know. When I say baby's coming, baby's _coming_ and probably so am I. Make sure the cord's not around the neck when the head's out, a-and --" Kokichi pauses, both because he's quickly getting lost in the fog of arousal and for emphasis;

"Do _everything_ I tell you. Sweet talk me like you did when you fucked these cubs into me."

Kaito nods, watches while Kokichi's breathing starts to fall into an even, in-and-out pattern, three seconds in and three seconds out, blowing air through his lips. He's got a feeling that this experience is going to be far more erotic than anything they've ever done before, and suddenly he's _very_ ready to see Kokichi in the throes of labor.

"Gotcha, babe. Need anything from me right now?"

"Mmm... hmm... rub my back a little," Kokichi croons. "This'll take a while, I've got seven to push out and I don't wanna get sore."

Kaito nods again eagerly, moving into position behind his mate and rubbing at his lower back, where the cubs so often sit. Only now does he realize how low Kokichi's belly has dropped, how far apart he's spread his knees over the towel, how he sways his hips with every contraction, getting closer and closer to bringing their cubs into the world. He's likely been ready to give birth for _days_ now, and Kaito hasn't noticed.

He'll be sure to remember this for next time. He won't be caught off-guard with Shuichi or Kiibo.

Kokichi reaches ten centimeters within the hour, but the first cub still needs to move down lower into his birth canal before he can even think about pushing. Even so, the noises he's making already are incredibly erotic. Between his little pants and moans of _oh, baby_ and soft little _ah, ah, ahs_ coming from his lips as lubricant slicks his thighs, he's talking to the litter, to the restless babies who make his belly move visibly even from where Kaito's sitting. Kokichi talking to them helps to soothe both of their nerves, but Kaito knows he can't quite lose himself to arousal like Kokichi can right now.

"_Ahn, oh_," Kokichi whispers about six hours into the long labor. Kaito recognizes the change in his tone, and he rubs circles on his lower back with his thumbs. "K-Kaito..."

"Tell me what you're feeling, darlin'," Kaito purrs, a low, deep rumble that male lions are so good at making. Kokichi feels like Kaito's voice goes straight to his pussy. "Inside and out."

"F-first one, close," Kokichi whimpers. He reaches around to take one of Kaito's hands, pressing it to the bottom of his belly so he can feel the solid mass of cub there. "R-ri -- hah -- right there, oh, our baby."

Kaito gives a soft laugh. "Yeah? That's our baby right there. You ready to make me a Daddy?" He asks, stroking his skin with his palm. A high whine, needy and wanting, comes from Kokichi's throat. "Sounds like you are. Sounds like you wanna give birth for me."

Kokichi nods, his eyelids fluttering shut as he parts his legs further, a little bit of fluid trickling from his opening to wet the towel. There's a stack of clean ones on the bed, though, because both of them more or less anticipated this. "H-hah, oh, Kaito, baby wants _out_."

"You push that baby out, then, don't you worry about a thing." Kaito leans over to kiss Kokichi's fluffy ear, feeling the coydog relax just a bit more. Kokichi gives a blissful sigh, and when another contraction ripples across the surface of his belly, he tightens his muscles in a push along with it.

When Kokichi gave birth to his first litter five years ago, Kaito and Shuichi had only just started dating, and their poly five-some hadn't been formed yet. So, naturally, he wasn't there to witness his to-be mate bring life into the world. But now, with Kokichi laboring so well under his hands, he can tell just how experienced the smaller were is.

There's nothing more beautiful, Kaito thinks, than the look on Kokichi's face as he pushes. As he gets closer, and closer, to birthing the first of Kaito's children. He's about to be a _father_, and Kokichi Ouma is birthing his cubs. For how rough the seven-cub pregnancy has been on Kokichi's body, you'd never guess it looking at him now. Hell, Kaito thinks, he'd knock him up again right after if Kokichi were to ask for it, just to witness this again.

"Mmm, hah, Kaito, keep -- keep rubbing my belly," Kokichi murmurs softly. "Keep -- ooohhh -- keep touching. Baby's moving down."

"Yeah, yeah, I feel 'em," Kaito confirms, applying just a bit of pressure with his fingers so he can feel the unborn cub shift into position. He does wonder, though, how long it'll take for the first cub to be born; assuming there's some lion cubs in there, they're notorious for being thick-headed and broad-shouldered. With Kokichi in this condition, he doubts he'll struggle, but it may take a little longer to birth such hardy cubs. "Good job, Kokichi. You're gettin' 'em there."

Kokichi licks his lips and whines again, a little more birth fluid dribbling down his thighs, slicking them and making them shine in the low light of the room. He sways his hips a little again. "H-his head's so big, Kaito..."

"Yeah?" Kaito says sweetly, his hands still gently rubbing Kokichi's swollen, contracting belly. "Gonna give me a big, healthy little lion cub?"

The smaller of the two nods, moving his head up and shifting to put his hands on his outer thighs, breathing through his lips and mouth again as his chest heaves. He looks amazing right now, sweat shimmering on his body as well as the birthing fluid on his thighs, his belly swollen and heavy and contracting, his breasts full and nipples dark and hard. His whole body is preparing for the moment when this litter's firstborn arrives.

"Y-yes... yes, Kaito, yes," Kokichi moans, his body shuddering with a whole new feeling. "K-keep rubbing right there, o-oh, gonna --" His purple eyes flutter shut as his face flushes redder.

"G-gonna _cuuuum_," he finally wails out as his body draws up tight like a bow. He audibly squirts fluid from his pussy, very different from the birthing fluid that's been trickling from him. The sweet, familiar scent of his body's lubricant makes Kaito's vision blur for just a second, but he quickly regains his control.

This is so much better than Kaito ever thought it could be, watching Kokichi cum while gripped with labor.

When he comes down from his high, the orgasm has made the cub move significantly lower, and now Kokichi can feel the fullness in his cervix, the cub completely and fully ready to be born. Kokichi gives a deep, guttural groan, signifying that it's definitely time to get serious. Kaito can see the determined look on his face when he opens his eyes again.

Any remaining worry he might've had about Kokichi's ability to birth this litter is gone.

"K-Kaito, hmm, hoooh," Kokichi grunts between pushes. He's in a low squat now, supported by Kaito's hands, his own hands on the arms wrapped around his waist. "Kai -- uhn -- Kaito, tell me -- tell me what it looks like. Tell me while our baby comes out."

Kaito nods, presses a kiss to Kokichi's neck, then pulls back just a bit so he can both support Kokichi and look down at the gap between his legs. Kokichi's tail is curled up with pleasure, so there's no issue there while he looks.

"Oh, _wow_," Kaito breathes out, looking at the swollen labia. The area right where his belly meets his groin is starting to bulge, to swell outwards with what they both can only assume is the cub's head. "Little one's comin', baby. Can't see 'em yet, but they're comin'."

"Y-yeah... I feel the head..." Kokichi looks like he's in total bliss as he pants softly. "O-ooohh, Kaito, pushing..."

"Go ahead and push," Kaito murmurs, his voice still full of wonder. "C'mon, let's see this cub."

Kokichi nods, obedient for once while he bears down on the next contraction, belly tightening hard enough to see the outlines of some of the cubs still inside of him.

The cub keeps moving, down, down, slowly through Kokichi's birth canal. More fluid and lubricant comes from Kokichi's swollen cunt as he wholly focuses on his baby, moving his body up and down a little to get gravity to help with the massive girth of the cub's head. The cub pushes against him from the inside, brushing the spots that made him feel so good nine months ago when Kaito was fucking him raw. Now, instead of the head of his mate's cock, it's the head of his mate's baby that makes him spasm and cum, shooting more fluid from him onto the wet towel. And all the while, Kaito watches, his cock incredibly stiff and throbbing in uncomfortably tight pants as he dictates exactly what's going on.

"Good job, baby, good job," Kaito tells him when the push ends. "Alright, you've got the cub's head right there, yeah? Just barely holdin' it back. God, you're bulging."

Kokichi nods, licks his lips and pants. "O-o-okay, m-make -- m-make sure, make sure you s-support his head -- when it comes out."

"Yeah, don't you worry, darlin'," Kaito says again. "Baby's gonna be safe, you just push for me."

Another crooning moan leaves Kokichi's lips as he bears down, and then finally, his folds start to part, as his body opens up to reveal what's been inside of him for nine months now. And yes, he can feel it, he can feel every bit of it as his body slowly stretches, but Kaito's narration adds another dimension.

"God, baby, you look so pretty," Kaito coos, rubs Kokichi's contracting belly. The contractions are coming quickly, quicker than ever before, leaving Kokichi only a few seconds between them to catch his breath before pushing. "Fuck, your pussy's opening up -- cub's head is _right there_."

Kokichi _moans_, the sound echoing through the room as he squats low. He holds this push, and Kaito can now see dark, curly purple hair slicked with blood and slime starting to appear between his legs, round ears pinned against the top of the emerging skull. It takes him a moment to realize that what he's looking at is his cub's head.

"Oh my God, Kokichi, I see his head," Kaito breathes. "You're doing great." Kokichi breathes out when the push ends, the massive head moving back up inside of him slightly when he lets up. "God, you're doing so good."

"Hmm... ohhhh... I'm _birthing_," Kokichi whines as the urge to push overwhelms him once more. He had lifted himself up a bit when the push ended, but now he squats low once more, giving into the primal urge, the need, to give birth. "Haaah -- Kaito --"

"Hold that push," Kaito murmurs to his mate, kissing his ear, then kissing down to his neck. All the while, he keeps looking down at what's emerging between Kokichi's legs. And Kokichi obeys, holding the push, that small sliver of the cub's head growing wider. Kaito counts to ten under his breath, then says, "Easy." The contraction, and thus Kokichi's push, ends with a shaky moan from the smaller man.

He keeps up the cycle, lifting his body when his contraction ends and then squatting back low when it starts again, pushing while Kaito counts to ten, then releasing when his count and the contraction ends. All the while, his pussy stretches wider and wider around the emerging head, the baby starting to come to a full crown. More fluid gushes from around the massive head, and Kokichi moans, signaling another orgasm. It helps to bring the thick head to a complete crown, his pussy stretched perfectly around it. This time, the head doesn't retreat when he eases up on the push, telling both of them that the real work is finally starting.

Chewing his lip carefully, Kokichi reaches down between his legs to feel the soft, wet little head, and the tiny round ears on top. "Kaito," he whispers. "Kaito, that's your baby. Come feel your baby." Kaito obeys, reaching out and gently stroking that tiny head. Their cub is so real, he can literally touch them.

"Oh, Kokichi, baby..." Kaito breathes. "You're doing so good. Pushing our cubs out so good."

Kokichi whines softly. "H-he's really close..." He gives a little smile. "You -- you ready -- to be a Daddy?"

"Oh, yeah." Kaito kisses Kokichi's neck once more. He cups his hand loosely over the crowning head, ready to support the head when it inevitably fully appears. "C'mon, darlin'. Push this baby right out, do it for me."

Kokichi wails out another moan, completely primal and desperate as he pushes, his body and his mate carefully instructing him to just give little pushes now. His body falls into something of a pattern: he gives involuntary little grunts as his body lightly pushes, a rapid series of small pushes that serve to prevent him from tearing while also simultaneously gently pushing the thick head from his womb, then he relaxes for just a bit and breathes, leans back against Kaito and lifts his body up. He rocks back and forth, then drops low into a deep squat, grunting and groaning and moaning as his chest and belly heave with his breaths.

The birth is slow, but neither of them are bothered. Kokichi simply listens to his body's urges, giving in to the need to push when he has to, then breathing when he knows he needs to. Kaito, meanwhile, holds him steady, rubbing the taut bare skin of his belly as he quivers under him.

Kokichi crowns for easily another twenty-five minutes before a hot gush of birthing fluid signifies that the head is out to the forehead, the widest part of the baby's head finally born. Kokichi gives a heaving sigh of relief, then looks over his shoulder at Kaito, who nods and kisses at his neck.

"Beautiful," he murmurs. "He's out to the forehead."

"Hoo -- ahh -- Kaito, touch me," he finally whines out. "M-my clit, please, please touch my clit. I need to _cum_." Kokichi sounds more needy now than ever, and Kaito knows he has no choice but to obey the laboring coydog. He does want to meet his first born, after all, and the more he pushes Kokichi to cum, the sooner that'll happen. Not that either of them are rushing. "My -- my chest, my nipples, touch them too -- please, I -- I wanna feel it."

Kaito nods. The stimulation of his nipples will do more than pleasure him; not only will it help get the cub to move, it'll help prepare his milk to come down after the baby is born. Suckling his newborn will give them both energy, and help bring on the birth of the next cub.

So, Kaito obeys his mate, moving the hand cupping the baby's emerging head slightly so he can touch Kokichi's erect clit with the tips of his fingers. Kokichi wails out another moan, his thighs trembling as he bucks his hips involuntarily. Carefully, making sure his palm is still supporting their baby's head, Kaito uses the other hand to reach up and gently begin to rub circles on his breasts, then give a feather-light touch to his aching, hard nipples.

Kokichi gasps, his jaw dropping in a soundless cry as his whole body alights with these new sensations. It feels like his body pushes on its own as he grunts and groans, moving his body up and down on Kaito's hand like he's fucking himself. All the while, Kaito keeps up the nipple stimulation, keeping his milk from flowing completely while also giving him some relief.

This is really, truly, amazing. Kaito, essentially giving Kokichi the best orgasm he's ever had while he births their cub into his waiting hand. It's like a dream.

"Haah -- aaahhh -- oh, Kaito!" Kokichi cries out, giving little more warning than that as his body spasms and he pushes his head back, arching his back and moaning obscenely. His legs spread of their own accord, and his belly tightens as he gives a massive push. Another hot gush of birthing fluid leaves him, coating Kaito's hand in the wet slick as more of the baby's head is pushed out into his hand.

However, Kokichi quickly realizes, that's not all his body has in store for him. Like his contraction, the orgasm peaks twice, this time triggered by the feeling of the baby's head being squeezed from his tight canal. He can feel the brow, the little nose and mouth as his belly heaves and he gives a second massive push, fluid gushing and squirting from him as the baby's head is finally fully born.

It's by far the messiest, most powerful orgasm he's ever had. And it's all thanks to his cub and his mate.

And oh, this cub's head is _massive_. Kokichi has no idea how big each of the individual cubs are -- Kaito's by no means small, and the doctors estimated each cub could weigh around seven to eight pounds -- but this one is _huge_. Kokichi moans and breathes through the next two contractions, coming down from his high as Kaito pulls his hand from his breast to support the emerging cub with both hands.

"Alright, sweetheart, I've got his head," Kaito says gently. "Cord's not wrapped around his neck, so you just push when you feel like it." He grabs one of the clean towels so he can clean some of the fluid and mucus from the cub's nose and mouth, so the little one can breathe while Kokichi births the rest of him. Unlike human births, the head emerging doesn't necessarily signal that birth is drawing to a close. Kokichi still has to birth every inch of this cub's body. Unless born in the sac, they rarely emerge very quickly.

"Mmm... haaah... okay," Kokichi finally moans out. He's still slightly light-headed with bliss and coming down from that incredible orgasm, so it takes him another round of contractions before he falls back into rhythm, squatting and pushing the cub out into his father's hands. "Oooh... c'mon, baby. C'mon, baby. Come meet Daddy." Another burst of fluid comes along with the cub's neck, and Kaito watches as Kokichi starts to stretch around the broad shoulders.

"O-oooohhhh, ohh, Kaito, hmmm, mmm, baby," Kokichi pants out, trying to straighten out his words in his head. "Ooh, my God. His shoulders, oh, God, baby... _please_ oh..."

"Keep pushing, don't you worry about a thing, sweetheart, I've got you and our baby," Kaito assures him, dutifully supporting their emerging cub. "Keep going, beautiful."

Kokichi roars out a moan with the next contraction, his cunt stretching wider and wider yet for the baby's broad shoulders. If he had any doubts before, he doesn't anymore; this is _definitely_ Kaito's cub. Kokichi grunts, squatting low into Kaito's hands as those shoulders finally start to emerge. He's finally on the cusp of birthing the first of this litter.

Kaito carefully takes another clean towel from the pile, setting it aside for when the baby's body emerges fully. He marvels at how well Kokichi's body handles the stretch, how incredibly focused his mate is on giving birth. The shoulders stretch and pull gently, coming out a bit before pulling back in like the head had so much earlier, giving his body time to stretch and adjust.

"Ooohhh, aaahhh, Kaito," Kokichi moans out, rocking his hips. "Gonna -- gonna cum the baby out."

"That's right, sweetheart, cum this baby right out," Kaito says softly. "Cum for me like you did when we made these babies."

"Haaaaah," Kokichi breathes out, his body squeezing tight around the cub in his canal. His walls push against the cub, gentle as ever, until finally, thirty minutes after the head is born, the first shoulder pops out. "Aaaahhh... ooohhh, Kaito, get -- get ready," he says, then utters the fateful words, "Baby's _coming_."

Kaito nods, gently takes hold of the slippery body as Kokichi pushes, a burst of fluid cascading from his swollen pussy as he shakes with another orgasm. Along with that orgasm comes the second shoulder, and now the baby's out to the chest. Kokichi looks down between his legs, looking at the half-born cub, and gives a gentle laugh. Finally, he squats down into Kaito's hands once more, gives a grunt as an obscene squelching sound comes from his pussy as he pushes the cub's bottom half out completely, finally birthing the cub into Kaito's hands with a final hot gush of fluid that brings with it the umbilical cord.

He's just given birth, and nothing feels this good, Kokichi thinks.

With legs trembling slightly, he turns around so Kaito can lay the crying newborn on Kokichi's bare chest. It's a boy, just as they'd thought, and a lion, just like his father. His lungs are completely clear and healthy as evidenced by his cries, and Kokichi sniffles a little as he holds his son close, supporting his head. At 10:41 PM, their baby boy has finally entered the world.

"Hi, troublemaker," Kokichi sighs softly, guiding the cub to his swollen breast. As soon as the cub smells his birth father's milk, he latches on, suckling with a soft, warm little mouth. Kokichi smiles as his milk comes down easily into the cub's hungry mouth, and the newborn suckles with ease. "He's _huge_."

"Yeah," Kaito agrees, looking at the cub with nothing but love and affection. "What do you think? Eight pounds, maybe?"

"Sounds about right," Kokichi murmurs. He strokes along the cub's soft head, marveling at his impossibly beautiful features. "Like you said, a big and healthy lion cub." They share a little laugh as Kaito leans down a bit to kiss his newborn son's little cheek.

"What's his name, darlin'?" Kaito asks. They'd agreed to leave naming up to Kokichi, as he's the one who's had to carry the cubs, and Kokichi thinks for a moment.

"Ichi Momota."

There are still six left to be born, but for right now, all that matters is Kaito, Kokichi, and little Ichi.


	2. Sachuu

All the while he's nursing the newborn Ichi, Kokichi's looking at the mirror in the corner of the room as though he has an idea. By the time his firstborn's umbilical cord detaches, and the cub is full from his first meal, light contractions have started to race through Kokichi's body again, the fog of arousal creeping up on him. Kaito takes Ichi from him for just a second to place him in the bassinet at the far end of the nest, where he'll stay until the rest of Kokichi and Kaito's litter arrives.

"Move the mirror closer," Kokichi finally says after a few moments. "I want -- wanna watch my baby come."

Kaito smiles softly, leans in to give Kokichi a kiss on the cheek before getting up to obey him. By now, he's abandoned his own shirt and pants for the time being, after making sure it'd be alright with Kokichi, since the last birth left him so uncomfortably aroused. He wouldn't dare touch his laboring partner without his consent, anyway.

By the time he gets the mirror into position, Kokichi's started to pant softly again, sitting on the floor and spreading his legs, rocking his hips to help the labor along. The second cub has engaged, but it'll take anywhere from thirty minutes to two hours for the baby to move through Kokichi's still very tight canal and low enough for him to push them out. Even so, as soon as the mirror appears, Kokichi and Kaito's eyes are both glued to it, keeping their eyes on Kokichi's swollen cunt.

Kaito settles behind Kokichi, letting the other man sit between his legs. Carefully, Kokichi rubs his own thighs, sighing with bliss as his body relaxes and eases up, aiming to make his cub's passage into the world just the slightest bit easier. This one is big, too, just like their sibling, but Kokichi isn't worried about the size of Kaito's cubs. His body will do what it needs to do, all Kokichi needs to do is believe in his own strength.

He leans back against Kaito's chest and whimpers a little, now focused on his own arousal. The cub is still so high up in his belly, he knows it'll need a little bit of convincing to get the cub to come down. Kokichi looks up at Kaito, face still flushed a little, his eyes wide and pleading.

"Touch me," he finally murmurs, spreading his legs further. Some lubricant dribbles from his swollen cunt onto the fresh towel under him. His water hasn't yet broken, but that's not a problem. Birthing a cub with the sac intact isn't unheard of, and only requires the single extra step of breaking the sac once the cub is born. Kaito can see that Kokichi isn't worried, and in turn, he doesn't worry, either. He reaches down between his mate's legs, tracing his fingers gently along Kokichi's folds.

When Kokichi moans and leans against him further, Kaito grins, watching his face, his reaction in the mirror. Somehow, it's just _so_ much hotter. He can't wait to see the looks on Kokichi's face as the baby starts to come out; the last time, Kaito's focus was wholly on watching the cub emerge, so he didn't get to watch the pleasure grow on his face. But now, he's fairly certain he can multitask.

"That's it, beautiful," Kaito murmurs, rubbing up and down the wet, swollen folds. "Yeah. You like doing this for me, havin' my cubs. You like to watch. You like to give birth."

Kokichi nods as electricity sparks through his body with every movement. He rocks his hips, blowing air in and out through his lips while Kaito touches him. His legs twitch apart further so that they're resting against Kaito's legs, keeping him spread wide and open. "Y-yeah... it feels so good~"

"I bet it does, gorgeous," Kaito coos. "You look _great_."

Kokichi has to resist closing his eyes, tilting his head back and losing himself when Kaito thumbs at his clit, because he wants to see his body through every stage of the birth, including this part. Instead, he gives a low, rumbling moan, holds his contracting belly with both hands and watches his cunt twitch and spasm as he cums, lubricant slicking his walls and thighs. He blows air out through his lips again as the cubs kick and squirm inside of him, and then all at once they calm as the lowest cub in his belly settles their head against his cervix.

His eyelids flutter shut for just a moment, a soft "haaah" leaving his lips this time, before he speaks once more. "Ready for baby number two?" Kokichi looks up at Kaito, who in turn looks back down at him and kisses the top of his head.

"Whenever you are. You run this show, baby." Kaito rubs Kokichi's belly, still incredibly massive with six cubs left in him.

Kokichi waits for the next contraction, and when it does, he puts his hands on his thighs, rubbing them and keeping them spread while he pushes. Kaito keeps his hands on Kokichi's belly, rubbing it as his muscles tighten and the skin pulls taut. It's pretty amazing, he thinks, how every part of him works with the rest to bring their litter into the world. All the while, Kokichi's in total bliss, resting his head against Kaito's chest and watching through lidded eyes as he gives languid, easy pushes. In fact, his body is doing most of the pushing on its own right now, mainly while Kokichi waits for the baby to enter a position better suited for birthing.

Soon enough, though, there's a familiar weight settling in his pelvis, and his vagina begins to bulge with the thick, broad head of what he suspects to be another lion cub. Kokichi moans, breathy "_ahhh, ohhh_," leaving him as his fingers make their way towards his still-erect clit.

"Don't stop," he orders Kaito, before rubbing his fingers against his throbbing, needy clit. Kokichi gives a high whine, and along with his surge of pleasure comes the urgent need to push, to bear down, to start squeezing the cub through his tight, sensitive canal and out from his womb. So he does, following through with his body's order, mouth forming a wide "O" shape when the bulge moves down further.

Kaito gently rubs his fingers and palms around on Kokichi's belly, feeling the other cubs yet to be born but waiting patiently for their turn. Kokichi keeps up the gentle touches on his clit, only pausing for a second when water flows from his pussy and soaks the towel. "Ah, there it goes," he mumbles softly. Kaito doesn't hesitate in getting another towel to replace the other, then returns to touching his mate.

"Oh," Kokichi eventually moans out. "Oooohhh, oh, Kaito, oh, pressure, baby. Lots of pressure, oh. _Big_ baby."

"Yeah? You got another big one for me, huh?" Kaito asks, rubbing his hands in a downward motion on Kokichi's belly, as though coaxing the cubs out. "What a good boy you are, with all these big healthy cubs."

Kokichi whimpers as he keeps his eyes firmly on the mirror, raising his hips a bit involuntarily as his vaginal lips start to bulge, barely holding back the massive girth of his second cub's head. "Y-yes... _your_ big healthy cubs. Your b-babies... _haaaaah_, mmmh..." His words form into moans in his throat as he gives a gentle push, now being able to watch as the folds of his cunt pull back to reveal his nine months of hard work.

It starts out as just a sliver of curly dark hair, Kokichi catching sight of the slick wet head for just a moment before the push and contraction both end. He can clearly see in the mirror as his face brightens in awe and joy, then melts into pure pleasure as a mix of lubricant and birthing fluid dribbles from him. "K-Kaito..."

"Baby's got your curls," Kaito murmurs, leaning down again to kiss Kokichi's head. "You got this, now. Push and hold."

Kokichi nods, putting his hands on his thighs to keep himself spread wide open and gives a firm push, feeling the wet slick of his cub's head starting to appear. The small sliver widens as his folds stretch around an impossibly wide head, revealing more and more of those little dark curls. The head retreats just a little less with each push; not that Kokichi truly minds. The push and pull of the baby's head against his stretching folds and aching clit only brings him closer to the powerful orgasm his body is no doubt building up for him.

"Hah, ah, ah, baby's coming _out_, Kaito," Kokichi moans. "Your baby's coming _out of me._"

"Yeah," Kaito says, rubbing his thumb over Kokichi's exposed navel. "You're doin' great. Little pushes, now."

Kokichi pants, nods, then a rapid-fire series of "uh uh uh!" leaves his lips as his body gives little shuddering pushes all on its own. He watches in the mirror as his body blossoms like a mature flower finally ready to bear fruit, his little baby slowly but surely making their way out. Fluid sprays from him in little bursts, squirting audibly from his cunt. His belly shivers while he bears down once more, a throaty moan leaving him as he finally comes to a full, perfect crown.

And oh, this baby is big, too, Kokichi can both see and feel it. Not that it truly matters, of course. What it really means is more pleasure for him, as well as a healthy baby. Kokichi shifts a little, letting the baby come as they would, shaky little "_ahh, aaaaahhhh_"s leaving his lips as the head comes to the widest point. His legs are spread so wide, he can see everything reflected in the mirror, nothing to hide and nothing to be ashamed of.

"Haaahn... I'm _birthing_," Kokichi whines once more. "Birthing your babies, _ahh_."

"Yeah -- god, yeah, you're doin' so good," Kaito groans. "Keep it up, baby."

"Hnn... ahh! Cumming!" Kokichi barely has time to get out, before out pops the baby's forehead with a gush of birthing fluids and lubricant, his body trembling with orgasm as his cunt spasms wildly around the baby's thick head. The whole time, Kokichi keeps his eyes focused on the mirror, never once leaving it even as his body bucks with pleasure.

He thrusts his hips down and out, down and out, using gravity and the force of his contractions and pushes to get the baby's head out. His body spasms uncontrollably, legs and thighs twitching with the orgasms he's been holding back, waiting for this moment. Even through all of this, even as his guttural moans turn into deep grunts while his hands fly instinctively under the baby's emerging head, Kokichi never once loses focus, eyes wide and lips parted with awe as his body performs its natural duty.

Even so, the crowning and birth of the head has to last at least an hour. Eventually, Kokichi howls out with orgasmic pleasure as his body contracts, urging him to give a massive, strong push. He follows through, and finally the head pops obscenely out of him with a hot gush of birthing fluid. This baby is bigger than the last, if that's even possible, and Kokichi looks up at Kaito in a daze. He cradles the baby's head in his hands, checks around the neck for any sign of the umbilical cord. After ensuring their child's safety, Kokichi gives a relaxed, blissful sigh, leaning back against Kaito's chest, making sure to keep the baby's head supported.

"You gonna catch this one?" Kaito asks him. Kokichi nods slowly. "Okay, you just tell me if you need me." Kokichi gives a soft sound of acceptance, then his body tightens once more and all of his focus is back on the impending birth.

Now the baby's shoulders press tightly against his walls and cervix, begging to be born. Kokichi gives in to the urge, moaning and grunting softly as the shoulders push against his taut skin. More fluid trickles out of him as the shoulders press forward, and even as he focuses on giving birth to the cub, Kokichi keeps his attention on the mirror.

A long, low guttural groan comes from him, water splashing from his cunt as the first huge shoulder appears. Kokichi pants through the next round of contractions, then it raises in pitch and intensity as he cums, lubricant slicking the already slippery body. He holds one hand under the cub's head, and uses the other to gently guide the body out, whimpering and grunting as his body pushes uncontrollably. His back arches a little as the second shoulder squirts out, the body appearing little by little, Kokichi now holding his half-born in his hands.

"Kaito," Kokichi whimpers, leans his head against Kaito's chest. "Oohh, Kaito, touch me." His mate obeys dutifully, applying just the right amount of pressure to his throbbing clit. Kokichi moans out another orgasm, another splash of water coating his hands and the towel as a final massive push sees their second son born into Kokichi's hands.

Kaito hands him a clean towel, and Kokichi rubs the newborn with it until he gives a little wet cough and cries, tiny high-pitched cries that make his eyes soften. He holds the cub to his chest, rocking back and forth a little as he shushes the cub. Eventually, when the baby calms and smells his father's milk, he latches on to his breast and starts to suckle and purr. This little one's hair is darker, closer to Kokichi's color, but his tail and ears signify another lion cub.

"You did good," Kaito murmurs, leaning down to kiss the top of Kokichi's head as he nurses their newborn. "What're you gonna call this one?"

Kokichi thinks for a moment, looking at their son. "Sachuu Momota," he finally says. "Welcome to the world, sweetheart."


	3. Kakeru.

The baby nurses for a while before falling asleep, and Kaito takes him to rest with his older brother. When he returns, Kokichi asks suddenly, "How would you feel if I had the next one on top of you?"

Wholly unprepared for the question, Kaito answers with another question of his own: "You mean, like... you get on me and have the baby?"

Kokichi nods. "More or less. You'd be on your back, I'd be on top of you and push the baby out," he explains. "You can catch them, or we can do it together."

A wry little grin crosses Kaito's face. "You really wanna do that, huh? Push my cub out right onto me?" Kokichi shivers with want as Kaito approaches, crouching down in front of him and stroking his cheek with his thumb. "Go right ahead. You're the one giving birth, you do whatever you want, baby."

Kokichi bites his lip a little, saying "Lay back, then," as he pushes a clawed hand against Kaito's chest. Kaito leans back obediently, resting on his back in the nest as Kokichi settles into his lap. Kokichi sighs, leans back against Kaito's propped-up legs and spreads his own. The contractions are getting stronger, and Kokichi starts to lose himself in the feeling. The fog of arousal completely consumes him as the cubs wriggle inside of him, then settle as one takes its place, settling low in his belly.

He hums, then raises his hips slightly as pressure increases, and then a burst of fluid leaves him all at once, splashing onto Kaito's stomach. His mate groans softly, shifts his hips a little and rests his hands on Kokichi's belly. "Hmm... little one's comin' along?" He asks. Kokichi nods, breathing slowly as he sits up a bit and spreads his legs to open up his hips and accommodate the baby. "Good, good. Let's see that baby come right out."

Kokichi moans, feeling the heavy weight of a big head resting solidly in his birth canal. He knows that, even with the cub's size, he'll have no trouble pushing them out. It won't be long until their third cub is born, each new birth pushing Kokichi further and further into pleasure. "Keep -- keep talking, Kaito."

"Yeah, you're doing so good for me," Kaito says, his voice soft as he gently massages Kokichi's belly. His fingers push gently against the outlines of the cub's bodies when his belly tightens. "I bet you wanted to do this the whole time, huh? Give birth on me, catch our baby together." Kokichi nods, whining and panting as the strong need to push overwhelms him. Kaito notices the change as he pushes, feeling his muscles go taut against him. "That's it, baby, that's it. Don't fight it."

He lifts his hands and rubs them along Kokichi's thighs, with the smaller were shivering when his hands get close to his cunt. Kokichi's moans and whimpers start to get louder, and he rocks back and forth, more birthing fluid mixed with his own lubricant spilling from him onto Kaito's stomach. "Good boy, yeah, that's right. Gimmie a nice, big push," he orders when he sees a contraction start to course through Kokichi's body once more.

And Kokichi obeys, bearing himself to his mate as he gives a strong, gentle push, squeezing the cub's thick body through his narrow tunnels. This baby is just as big as the other two, but it feels wider as it stretches his body, pushing roughly against his walls.

"Ah, ah, ah, Kaito, m-my -- my spot --" He whines helplessly, feeling the baby's body approaching his g-spot. "H-he's gonna -- _I'm_ gonna --"

"Do it," Kaito says, his voice still low and soft. He holds Kokichi's thighs apart, looking from his swollen, twitching cunt up to his face, not wanting to miss a moment. "Cum."

Unable to fight against his body and his mate's order, Kokichi roars out an incredible moan, still jerking his hips sporadically as the baby slips down and pushes _hard_ against his g-spot. "Wooaaahh, hoooah, ohhhh, baby, aaahhh, feels so good," he wails, feeling the baby turn inside of him. "Oh my God, oh my God, he's moving, ooohhh..." His face contorts with pleasure as hot birth fluid and lubricant squirts from his tight cunt, nearly forming a puddle in front of him. "Kaito, aaahhh, I can _feel him_!"

Kaito laughs a little. "Yeah? Bet that feels pretty good, huh?"

Kokichi nods, mouth wrapped in an "ooooooohhhh", completely unable to form words as his body pushes the thick cub through him. His thighs twitch and spasm as Kaito holds them steady, knowing that Kokichi is completely lost in orgasm. The shoulder rubs roughly against his little spot, and Kokichi screams helplessly with pleasure, squirting more fluid onto Kaito's chest and stomach. "Haaa_aaaah_, Kaito!"

"That's right," Kaito murmurs. "C'mon, let your body do that hard work, you just feel that pleasure. Tell me how that baby feels, coming right out."

"So good!" Kokichi replies, holding himself up off of Kaito's lap a bit and straddling him. "Ngah, ah, hah, can't stop -- cumming, around our baby --"

"Good boy," Kaito smiles, rubbing circles on his thighs with his thumbs. "That's it, c'mon. Let that baby come right out."

Kokichi whimpers and whines, thrusting his hips as his body slowly pushes the head and shoulders past his g-spot, his cunt bulging out, labia barely holding back the head. "Hnn, Kaito, mm, head..."

"Push a little bit," Kaito tells him. This cub's head might need a little bit of coaxing to come out, based on the girth. "Keep it easy. He's just got a big head, that's all."

His mate nods in response, still completely lost in pleasure as he pushes lightly, his folds opening to reveal a slick mass of dark purple hair. "Ohn, ahn, ohh..."

"Good job, keep it up," Kaito says, coaching him just a bit to ensure the safe arrival of their offspring. Kokichi puts one of his hands under the emerging bulge, and Kaito does the same, resting his palm next to Kokichi's as they await the moment when the head fully crowns. It truly feels like they're working to deliver this cub together.

Another gush of fluid and a moan from Kokichi signals that he's cum again, and now the cub is at a full crown. Kaito marvels at his mate's perfect, beautiful stretch, until the forehead appears and the head begins to come forward. The head is completely slick and wet, starting to slip out easily as Kokichi's body pushes, fluid splashing out from around the enormous head. Kaito holds steady in his support, his thumb gently rubbing the soft, sticky head as it appears.

"Good job, good boy," Kaito praises Kokichi as he breathes the baby's head through. Kokichi can only moan in response, keeps supporting the crowning head along with Kaito. "You are so hot right now."

Kokichi laughs a little, which melts into another moan when he feels the baby's facial features press against his walls, the face and head appearing with a slick sound and gush of fluids. Kaito takes the clean towel beside him and rubs at the baby's face so he can breathe, then checks for the cord, of which he finds none. Kokichi's body ripples with another contraction and thus another push, little grunts leaving his parted lips as the baby's neck squirts out of him.

He rests for a moment as the shoulders stretch his cunt, letting his body do as it will while he catches his breath. Now it makes sense, Kokichi thinks, all of those weres with so many litters. It's likely because of all of this.

The next few pushes see the shoulders tease his opening, coming forward and then sliding back with each gentle push. Kokichi whimpers, desperately wanting to give birth but also wanting to hold onto this incredible feeling. Eventually, though, the need to give birth wins out, and with a deep grunt, he gives a solid push, birthing the first shoulder with a gush of fluids. He sighs with some relief, then his body tightens around the second shoulder, reminding him that one needs to come out, too.

Kaito supports the baby's first shoulder as Kokichi works on birthing the second, grunting low with each squeeze of his body. The stretch and push against his tight walls makes him cum once more, the lubricant allowing the second shoulder to finally slip from him. Another good strong push frees the baby's arms and chest, the half-born cub resting on Kaito's chest for a moment, fully supported by his fathers. Unexpectedly, the cub coughs and starts to cry, tiny face scrunched in displeasure as Kokichi and Kaito both laugh.

"Look at you, crying before you're even born," Kokichi says, stroking the cub's head gently with his fingers. "You're gonna be trouble, aren't you?" Kaito smiles at the softness in his mate's voice, then his belly tightens, Kokichi grunting loudly as his body works to fully free the loud baby.

A second solid push sees the baby slide out to the stomach. Kokichi breathes in deeply, focusing completely on the birth as he squats over Kaito's chest. Finally, with the third big push and a loud "ughn!" Kokichi manages to push his third baby out completely, slippery body slipping from his onto Kaito's chest, hot fluid splashing out onto him.

Kaito cleans the crying cub, then hands him to Kokichi, nestling their third son -- another lion cub -- against his breast and letting him latch onto his nipple. The cub suckles noisily, and Kokichi leans down just a bit to kiss his head.

Kakeru Momota joins their family as the third cub.


	4. Kakuji.

After that incredible third birth, Kokichi wants to deliver the fourth with his mate again, and Kaito doesn't protest. Knowing that Kokichi trusts him enough to give birth directly on him is almost enough to make him emotional, but the feeling of his own cub sliding from Kokichi's womb to his chest is even more powerful.

Between Kakeru's birth and the start of the next one's labor, Kokichi is quiet himself, lost in arousal and the feeling of control giving birth gives him. It's completely up to Kokichi how this will go, and he shivers with delight when Kaito returns from putting up the baby and he can crouch over him again. Only a few moments after he does, the fourth waters break, gushing out onto Kaito's stomach.

His mate laughs, gently rubs Kokichi's belly. It's small enough for Kokichi to see over now, though it still hangs low and heavy on his small frame. "They were waitin' for me, huh?"

Kokichi smiles. "They just wanna meet their Daddy," he says, rocking a little on his heels as contractions make his body shiver. He squats a little lower, settles his feet a little farther apart on either side of Kaito and sighs blissfully. "Touch me."

Kaito reaches up with his free hand and strokes Kokichi's folds, thumbing gently at his clit. Kokichi moans, puts both hands on his belly and rocks back and forth with Kaito's strokes. When they finally reach a rhythm and match up, Kokichi's hips stutter a bit as he lets calm wash over him.

He sways a little bit from side to side, helping his fourth cub to engage and move down towards his cervix. This baby is still big, but slightly smaller than the last two, closer to the size of the first born. The gentle contractions help to move the baby down, guiding the head toward's Kokichi's open and ready cervix.

When he judges it to be close enough, Kokichi looks down at Kaito, still rubbing his hands over his belly as the taut skin quivers. "Put your fingers in me," he says softly. "Feel how close your baby is." Kaito obeys him, slides two fingers slick with Kokichi's own lubricant deep inside of him, then bumping against the firm, solid head when he reaches his cervix.

"Oh, wow... God, Kokichi, that's incredible," Kaito breathes. He pulls his fingers back a bit when Kokichi's body tightens and he realizes he's starting to push, to bring their child into the world. Fluid squirts out from around Kaito's hand, and he inhales sharply. "Kokichi, baby, can I touch as the baby comes out?" Kokichi nods rapidly in response, then grunts unexpectedly as the contraction peaks again and his body urges him to give a strong, solid push.

Kaito watches in awe as Kokichi pushes, his face determined yet peaceful as he squats low over Kaito's chest. His hands are still on his belly, rubbing gently as the baby stretches him out from the inside. All the while, Kaito can feel his muscles contracting against both the baby and his fingers, allowing the baby's head to touch just the tips of his fingers before pulling out a tiny bit so as not to impede the cub's journey out of its father.

Eventually, Kaito has to pull out completely and rest his hand against Kokichi's bulging pussy, stroking wet fingers along his slit. "C'mon, baby, push into my hand," he says quietly. Kokichi obeys, moaning as he focuses on pushing the thick, massive head into Kaito's hand, delivering their cub just for him. "That's it, good boy. Good job."

Kokichi whimpers, and Kaito doesn't stop stroking him even as his folds pull back, revealing the wet mass of slick dark hair, sticky with birth fluid and Kokichi's lubricant. He touches the emerging head with awe, and one of Kokichi's hands joins him, stroking the head soothingly with his fingertips. The head rotates a little, and Kokichi grunts as he spasms and cums, fluid squirting from around the head unexpectedly.

"Oh, Kaito, you make me feel so good," Kokichi whines while Kaito gently presses his thumb against his clit. "So good, so _good_..."

"That's it, sweetheart, that's right," Kaito murmurs as the head emerges further, cupping his hand around it. "Push this baby out for me."

"_Haaah_," Kokichi moans shakily, cumming again as his clit throbs with his push. It's a good, strong, solid push that brings their child to a full crown, keeping its place even when the push ends. The crown is no less amazing now than it was the first time, and it lasts for a good thirty minutes before Kokichi's rhythmic pushes get the forehead out.

Kaito reaches with both hands to hold the baby's head while Kokichi pushes, his body and mind lost in birth. He's completely focused on birthing this cub for his mate. He gets into a little pattern: he breathes, then moans out a push, squatting into Kaito's hands. With each push, a little bit of fluid trickles from him, slicking the baby's already-slippery head and making its passage that much easier. There's nothing fast about this birth, but that doesn't matter. What matters right now is the shared urge between Kaito and Kokichi to see their cub born into the safety of its' father's hands.

Kokichi's cunt twitches around the baby's head, his thighs trembling while he holds them apart to ensure the baby has enough room to appear. "Hooooh, oooohh," he moans as more and more of the head slides forward, thick and slippery. "Oh, Kaito," he whimpers, a gush of birthing fluid leaving him when the head emerges fully. "Kaito, _Kaito_..."

"You're doin' good, baby, really good," Kaito assures him. "Come on, push for me, sweetheart."

Kokichi obeys, because there's not really much else he can do, but also because he _wants_ to. The baby slowly turns, the shoulders slipping past his cervix and pressing against his walls. He whines, cums, and pushes, fluid splashing out of him as the shoulders stretch him. They slip in and out, teasing his entrance and making sure he's stretched wide enough to birth them.

Finally, Kokichi shivers with another orgasm and cums the first shoulder out, waits for the baby to turn before pushing again. Slowly, slowly, out comes the second shoulder as he cums again, Kaito supporting the slippery body with his hands. Kokichi's entirely focused now, squats low on Kaito's chest and gives a couple of good, solid pushes. Inch by inch, the baby's born out to the chest, Kaito still holding the baby even as it rests against his own chest.

Kokichi takes a moment to breathe, to take in the sight of his mate holding their nearly-born child in his hands, on his chest. He gives a powerful push, birthing the rest of the baby's abdomen with one push, then completely birthing the body with the next, the lower half of the baby sliding out easily onto Kaito's arms.

He's birthed their fourth son, and the first coydog of the litter. He only has to rub him gently with the clean towel for the baby to cry loudly, only settling when Kokichi rests him against his breast and he takes his nipple in his mouth, suckling strongly just as his siblings have.

Kakuji Momota enters the world peacefully and perfectly, sheltered by his fathers' love.


	5. Fujio.

The last three cubs are the biggest of the litter, Kokichi can feel that easily. When Kaito returns from settling little Kakuji with his brothers, Kokichi explains his plans for the last three: the first two will be born on the bed, and then the third and final cub will come in the water of their tub. Kaito listens, nods along with his words before helping him up onto the bed. It's somewhat symbolic, he thinks, that two of their litter will be born on the bed where they were made.

Kokichi settles on his knees on the bed and turns to face Kaito, guiding his mate's hands to his belly while his own hands gently rub circles on his hard, aching nipples. Nursing does bring temporary relief, and helps to bring on labor, but right now what he wants more than anything is the intense pleasure that comes from touching his full, sensitive breasts. Kaito dutifully rubs Kokichi's contracting belly, wondering how in the world his small body was able to carry seven big cubs so well.

Eventually, Kokichi shudders and moans as water flows from his pussy, splashing onto the towels between his knees and signaling the impending arrival of the fifth cub. He smiles over at Kaito, who leans forward a little to kiss his forehead. Kokichi rocks back and forth, whines softly as he touches himself but doesn't allow his milk to flow, knowing how important it is to stay ready for the baby. Kaito feels along his belly, clearly feeling one of the remaining cubs slide down into place, the head first moving out of its' father's womb.

Kokichi lets his body push, losing himself to the rhythm of birth while his body guides the little one out of him. He trusts himself, trusts his instincts and his body to bring him pleasure and keep his offspring safe. He gives a soft little groan, feeling his orgasm build and build, then lets out a series of grunts through parted lips when he cums. The orgasm ripples through him, peaking when the baby's head rubs against his open cervix, needing to be born. Kokichi gives in, swaying and groaning and grunting as he leans into Kaito's touch and the rhythmic contractions of his belly.

The cub squeezes through his tight canal with no difficulty at all, no hesitation from Kokichi as he breathes right through the contractions. He bites his lower lip as he feels the massive cub getting very close to his g-spot again, breathlessly ordering Kaito to gently touch his clit and finger him until this cub comes to a full crown. Kaito obeys, his fingers meeting Kokichi's erect clit right as his body squeezes the head into his g-spot.

"Oh, oooohhh, oooohhhh," Kokichi moans, squirting audibly from his pussy as his muscles draw up tight, convulsing around the cub and Kaito's fingers inside of him. It's like nothing he's ever felt before, getting white-hot pleasure from both his unborn child and his mate. Of course, thanks to the nature of the labor, the head doesn't move right past at first, instead rubbing gently against his g-spot while his canal stretches around the rest of the baby. Kokichi comes helplessly, sobbing out "Kaito, Kaito, oh, God, my baby, oh, oh, my baby," like a desperate prayer.

The baby's head moves down, but there's still the broad shoulders, and Kokichi continues wailing with orgasm while it rocks his body. "Hah, ah, don't stop," he orders Kaito as he bounces his body up and down, fucking himself on Kaito's slippery fingers while more fluid spurts from him. And Kaito doesn't stop, simply scissors and curls his fingers in search of those sweet spots that make Kokichi's toes curl and legs go numb on a normal day, much less while he's giving birth.

Kokichi keeps right on cumming, the relentless orgasm completely consuming him as he keeps his rhythm. Even after the shoulders slip past his g-spot, and his pussy starts to bulge, Kaito's fingers are still there, and he's still touching his clit like he told him to, and Kokichi's hands fly to his shuddering belly while he squeezes tight around his mate and the baby.

When Kokichi begins to stretch and open up around the baby's head, Kaito rubs his fingers on his parting vaginal lips, completely slick and wet with birth fluid and lubricant. Kokichi looks down to see the very top of a head covered in dark curls the color of his own hair, wet and sticky with his body's fluids. He sighs blissfully while rubbing the top of the baby's head, gently stroking his soon-to-be-born fifth child.

Kaito traces a circle around the baby's emerging head, thumbs gently at Kokichi's clit. "That's it, Papa, nice and easy," Kaito murmurs as his mate's body contracts and pushes around the thick head and body. Fluid drips out around the massive head, and Kokichi groans, his movements growing a little slower, but still lifting himself up and down. His face is determined, but still shows pleasure, his lips parting in little grunts when he does push.

"I'm -- aaahhh -- giving birth," Kokichi moans, his skin stretching more as the baby finally comes to a full crown. It's massive, far bigger than the last. "Giving birth -- to your baby, aaahhh, and it feels _so good_."

"That's right, beautiful," Kaito coos, pausing every few moments in touching Kokichi's clit so he can push, then going right back to it after a few seconds. "That's right, come on, give birth to my baby. Push 'em right out, you got this."

"Hah, aah," Kokichi pants hotly, spreading his knees and dropping his hips low to the bed and the towels. More of the absolutely huge head slowly begins to appear, Kokichi's skin stretching beautifully around it while the head teases him, pushing him right to the edge. Fluid audibly spurts out from around the baby's head, dripping down and slicking it to make its passage easier. He grunts lowly, hands massaging his belly while the baby is slowly squeezed from his body. "Ugh, ahn, oh!" The forehead pops free with a slick noise, and Kokichi's movements get a little faster while he coaxes the baby from him.

"Ahh, hnn, big baby, c'mon, come out," Kokichi says, grunting the words out from between his teeth. "Come on, cooome ooon," he moans as more and more of the head starts to appear. His hands fly under him to support the emerging head so Kaito doesn't have to stop touching his clit, the shuddering orgasms helping to push the baby out. "That's it, there we go, come on, let Papa see you. Come on, baby."

His mouth forms an "ooooohhhh" as a massive orgasm and push rip through his body, stretching impossibly wide as the baby's upwards-turned face rubs past his clit. Kokichi writhes and screams in unashamed pleasure, squirting lubricant and birth fluid around the baby's head. Finally, it pops out into his waiting hands. Kokichi grabs a towel, cleans the baby's face while he checks for a cord. Again, he finds none, so he returns to his movements, up and down while his body pushes.

All the while, Kaito continues his rhythm of rubbing and touching, knowing it's helping with this large baby. And help it does, in more ways than one as Kokichi spasms and cums, squeezing the baby's neck out as the shoulders tease him. "Oh, oh, oh, baby, ooohhh, that's it," Kokichi moans, spreading his legs wider while fluid gushes from him. "Ugh! Uhn!" He grunts, his body pushing hard, the first broad shoulder slipping from him with ease. He uses one hand to hold the baby's head, and the other to support the emerging shoulders. He keeps bouncing up and down, the baby turning inside of him as he pushes solidly, the second shoulder being born with a slick noise.

Kaito thinks he's never seen a more beautiful sight than his mate holding their half-born child in his hands, moaning and rocking with orgasm, pleasure written all over his face while he gives birth.

Kokichi gives a throaty moan of "oooooohhhh" as the baby starts to drop forward, the chest being born a few minutes after the shoulders. He pushes the slippery, slimy body out inch by inch, his hands expertly guiding the baby from him. He thrusts down once more, wailing a high "oooo!" as he cums, his spasms pushing out the baby's stomach and bottom half, sighing blissfully when he births the fifth son into his own hands.

The baby cries as soon as he's out, and Kokichi gently holds him to his chest, guides him to his nipple so he can smell his milk and calm. Realizing that his father has him, the baby quickly latches on to his dark, swollen nipple, relieving his full breast by suckling. His massive size is even more evident now that he's fully out, and Kaito gently pets the coydog pup's head while he nurses. He's got to be at least nine pounds; no wonder his birth was slow.

Fujio Momota joins the family as the fifth cub, born right into his father's hands and into his love as well.


	6. Sein.

Kokichi is still somewhat half-dazed from the last birth, and after Kaito takes their son to settle him in with his older brothers, Kokichi says "Let's do it together one more time." Kaito nods with understanding, slides next to him on the bed to give him a soft, loving kiss, first on his lips and then on his belly. Then, he lies flat on his back, lets Kokichi straddle him and puts his hands on his hips.

"I love you," he says softly, and Kokichi knows he means it from the look of total adoration on his face. So Kokichi smiles back at him, puts his hands on his belly that still holds the evidence of that love, the cubs wriggling and turning while they figure out which one of them will be born next.

"I love you, too," Kokichi murmurs back. No sooner has he said it than his sixth waters break, a slightly larger amount of water gushing out onto Kaito's stomach, signifying a larger baby. "Oh, Kaito, get ready. She's _big_."

"She?" Kaito asks. So far, all of their cubs have been boys, but Kokichi nods affirmatively. He decides to trust his instincts, as he hasn't been wrong yet. "Okay, darlin'. Do what you need to do."

Kokichi nods again, calm washing over him as he relaxes his muscles, lets his body sway and then move slowly up and down. He pulls up just a little, then squats back down low, getting a little faster as the contractions grow stronger. Pleasure pulses through him, and he puts his hands on his knees to steady himself, soon bouncing up and down and thrusting his hips out as he's completely consumed by calmness and pleasure of birth.

It's nearly impossible to focus, Kaito thinks, watching as his mate works to bring the last of their cubs into the world. He's far more attractive than he has any right to be, his breasts hanging low with the weight of milk and his belly hanging low, too, with the weight of their final two massive cubs. The knowledge that this is _Kaito's_ doing is only that much more arousing. Before he knows it, he gives a low moan, and suddenly his boxers are wetter than he remembers.

Kokichi gives a little laugh. "Too much, huh?" He asks, smiling down at him for a moment. Kaito nods as he hooks his fingers around the waistband of his boxers, pulling them down before kicking them off, deciding he'll worry about it later. Besides, Kokichi wants to have the last one in the water, so they have plenty of time to get clean, he figures.

A soft grunt from Kokichi and a hot splash of fluid signals that the baby's in place, and it won't be long now. Kokichi whimpers softly with arousal, his movements slowing a little as he lifts a hand to touch his own clit. He moans, his legs falling further apart while Kaito watches him touch himself, completely engrossed in feeling. Kaito reaches up, gently rubs his thighs while Kokichi whines and groans, lips parting with hot breaths.

The baby moves down through his open, ready cervix and well into his birth canal, enormous head pushing hard against Kokichi's walls. His body contracts, and Kokichi matches the rhythm of his contractions with how he guides his body up and down, lifting himself up when it ends and then squatting low over Kaito's chest when his muscles contract and his body pushes. A little series of low grunts, soft "uh, uh, uh" leaves his lips as his body opens up, folds pulling back around the big head, purple hair slick with slime and amniotic fluid now starting to appear.

"Oh my God, Kaito, she's so big," Kokichi moans. His belly heaves with a rapid series of pushes while he squats low, dripping birthing fluid and lubricant onto Kaito's chest. "She's so big, oh God, she's coming." He gives a high grunt. "_I'm cumming_\--"

"That's it, yes, that's right, cum our baby right out," Kaito coos, gently rubbing Kokichi's thighs and keeping them spread wide for their huge baby. "That's it, sweetheart, sweet boy. Good boy, giving birth to our baby, our little girl."

Kokichi whines, his body trembling and still bouncing up and down while he cums, fluid squirting around the slowly crowning head. He just keeps stretching, and stretching, the head slipping out a few centimeters before pulling in just a bit, less and less with each push. It takes a good thirty minutes to get the head to a full, gorgeous crown, and Kokichi uses the hand not on his clit to stroke his daughter's wide head.

Kaito traces the stretched skin around the baby's head, marveling at how well Kokichi's doing. This baby has to be massive, and yet there's no discomfort on Kokichi's face, just a calm focus and incredible pleasure.

Eventually, Kokichi starts pushing again, moaning the incredibly huge, thick head out of him. Normally, he'd let his body push on its own, but the baby is far too big for that, so she needs a little extra help coming out.

"Kaito," Kokichi grunts. "You're gonna -- gonna have to catch her." His words dissolve into a final long "uuuuhhhn," at the end, rocking his hips as he strokes his clit. He moves his other hand to his breast, rubbing his thumb over his nipple, encouraging his body to contract harder. Kaito nods, moves his hands to support the crowning head, watching as fluid spurts from around her head and drips onto his chest.

"You're amazing," Kaito says while Kokichi pushes. "Doing so good, so gentle, cumming our little girl right out."

Kokichi wails low, his jaw dropping while he pants audibly, working his clit and stimulating his nipple at the same time. His body contracts hard as he cums, hot birth fluid and lubricant splashing out of him as the baby's forehead appears. He really has no other choice _but_ to cum the baby out, she's just so big and he can only push hard enough when lost in orgasm, but none of this exactly bothers him.

He grunts, groans, and howls with pleasure as the head drops down further with each powerful orgasm, focused on giving birth to their daughter. His body gives a series of rapid, hard pushes, the slippery head finally popping out between his legs and resting there while Kokichi breathes in and out. Kaito's hands support the head as Kokichi pulls up, then squats down low again, grunting and squirting the neck out. There's no cord, so he keeps going, pushing the baby right into Kaito's waiting hands.

"Ughn... out, out, c'mon sweetie, come out," Kokichi grunts with each push, feeling his orgasm build and build, his eyes fluttering open and shut as he thrusts his hips wildly. Fluid trickles out, slicking the body and shoulders and making the passage out of him that much easier. All the while, Kaito keeps supporting the two of them, gently helping to guide the baby out while Kokichi pushes. "Ooooh, _ooooohhhh_, Kaito, cumming, I'm cumming --"

He drops low into a squat, right over Kaito's chest, cumming the first shoulder out with a hot burst of fluid splashing onto his bare chest. Kokichi parts his lips to give a couple deep grunts, slick noises coming from him as the second shoulder squirts right out into Kaito's hands. His orgasm doesn't end there, more fluid leaving him as he cums the chest out, their baby half-born on Kaito's chest now. "_Ooohh, Goood, here she comes!_" He cries out, his body squeezing tight around the baby with orgasm as he cums every last inch of their baby out, ending his solid push with a loud "guh!" as the baby finally slips from him.

The most incredible orgasm he's ever had ends in the birth of his daughter, and he finds that incredibly hot.

He gently rubs her with a towel, but it doesn't take much for the newborn lion cub to cough and start crying, Kokichi lifting her huge body up and placing her against his chest. He rocks slowly as he helps guide her head to his breast, and as soon as she smells milk she latches on, suckling ravenously.

Their sixth cub and first baby girl is named Sein Momota, and both of her fathers marvel at the ten pound cub while she takes her first meal safe in Kokichi's arms.


	7. Yumiha.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final birth, but there's an epilogue coming! Don't miss it, it's gonna be cute!

While Kokichi nurses their sixth baby, Kaito fills the tub with water, getting everything prepared for when Kokichi's ready to enter it. As soon as Sein's cord detaches and she's resting comfortably with her brothers, Kaito helps Kokichi waddle into the bathroom, his belly still low and full of their final, massive child. He lifts him up and into the tub, and Kokichi gives a soft groan, settling on his knees and putting his hands on either side of the tub, breathing slowly in and out while Kaito gets in behind him. He gently rubs his back, Kokichi moaning and rocking back and forth, swaying his hips beautifully.

Kokichi hums a little as Kaito's hands wander down to his hips, holding them gently as he rocks. It feels like the warm water encourages him, urging him to lean in further, to give birth to his cub in the safety of the water. So he does, following the urge and his body's message: _birth your child._

Bracing his weight on his hands, Kokichi places them in front of him and thrusts his hips down, still in Kaito's gentle grip. "Haaaah, oooohhh," he breathes out, each contraction pulsing through his body bringing him closer to a powerful high. "God, feels _really_ good. Might cum her out, too."

Kaito nods, moves his hands so he can rub Kokichi's contracting belly, feeling the heavy weight of the last cub. "Just tell me what you need, baby. Anything you want, I'm here to give it to you."

Kokichi breathes out through his lips, looks over his shoulder at Kaito. "Tell -- tell me what I look like," he murmurs. "I wanna know if I look as good as I feel."

Kaito laughs. "Well, first of all, you look beautiful," he says. "No need to worry about that." Carefully, he inserts two fingers into Kokichi's cunt, watching as he twitches around him and moans. "Second, you're still good and tight. Ready for this last one to stretch you out."

The smaller coydog nods, whining softly as the urge to push spreads through his body. "Pushing," he says, then bears down gently on the next contraction.

This birth feels different, somehow, though Kokichi can't really pinpoint _why_ until Kaito feels the head at his cervix and gives a soft gasp. "Kokichi," he breathes out. "Your water didn't break, did it? She's still in the sac."

_Oh._ Kokichi shudders. That's certainly different; unexpected, but certainly far from unwelcome. "Mmmh, oh, no problem," he finally says blearily, rocking back and forth in his crouched position. He can still feel the solid fullness of the head at his cervix, pressing gently against it, begging him to push so it can be born. "Don't break the sac, just let her come."

"Whatever you say, Papa," Kaito replies, pulling his fingers back just a bit and rubbing gently at his g-spot. It's like the water heightens his feeling, and Kokichi gasps, grunts, and cums while his cunt spasms wildly and he pushes, visualizing his baby's head pushing past his cervix and engaging in his birth canal.

"Get a mirror, quickly," Kokichi says softly when he feels his cunt start to bulge outwards, barely holding back the solid head. "On the counter -- ohh -- a little one. I wanna -- wanna see her come out."

Kaito obeys, hurrying to grab the mirror and then rushing back to his mate's side, positioning it under the water so all Kokichi has to do to see it is turn his head. He keeps rocking back and forth, on his knees and on his hands, whimpering and moaning as all of his body works to birth his cub.

When he feels his folds start to part, Kokichi turns his head, looks at the mirror Kaito holds in his palm. He gasps softly, whispering "oh, Kaito," as he sees the sac peeking out of him. Just behind the slimy, translucent bag of waters is the curly dark haired head of his and Kaito's daughter. "She's got my hair."

Kaito gently rubs his fingers along Kokichi's parting folds, feeling as his body stretches and opens to deliver their cub. "She sure does. She's beautiful."

Kokichi groans, grunts out "Gonna push" before his body delivers a series of strong, small pushes, parting his lips to grunt "ahn, ahn, ohn, uhn," again. His pussy twitches and spasms with orgasm as he cums, some differently-colored fluid spurting from his tight pussy showing that it's birthing fluid and not water. Slowly, slowly, his body opens further and further, Kokichi's eyes glued to the mirror as the baby makes her way out of him and into the warm water.

"_Oooohhhnnnn, _Kaito, Kai -- Kaito, _uhn!_" Kokichi moans his mate's name, "Kaito, ooohhh, I'm -- cumming your baby out, oooohhh, she's coming, _I'm cumming_."

"Good boy, good boy, that's it, push our sweet little girl right out," Kaito hums, rubbing his belly with his free hand. "Come on, you can do it, good strong pushes. She's gonna slide right out, nice and easy. You got this."

Kokichi groans, then pushes, strong and solid while Kaito's hands go to his opening. His body shudders, and he can feel the slimy sac starting to leave him, his daughter starting to enter the world. The moans he makes are incredible, increasing in volume and pitch as he rocks his hips, slowly delivering the thick, massive head first. Kaito gently supports the crowning baby, not wanting to break the sac as Kokichi has ordered.

As it's being born, the sac pushes against his clit, and Kokichi wails, cumming and cumming around his daughter's body as the water laps at his chest. He cums so hard, it's like he sees stars -- fitting, he thinks, while giving birth to the Ultimate Astronaut's babies -- leaving him completely in a daze when it's over. Even so, that powerful push and orgasm only gets the massive child out to her neck, Kaito carefully inspecting the baby within the sac to make sure she's safe.

Once he's given his mate the all clear, Kokichi breathes slowly through the next few contractions, re-positioning his hands to grip the sides of the tub so he can pull himself up a bit and let gravity assist in birthing the enormous cub. "_Kaito_," he breathes in absolute bliss.

Kaito gently traces his stretched folds, pulled taut around the baby's sac. "That's it, baby, that's it right there. Just like that, she's gonna come right out. You're such a good boy, such a good Papa."

Kokichi whines, thinks of how incredible this whole experience has been with Kaito by his side, how _amazing_ he's made him feel throughout. He wants to do this, he decides, again and again, if only to hear Kaito's voice urging him to push, to deliver their children into his hands. Oh, yes, he wants to do this _so_ many more times.

An unbelievably strong urge to push overcomes all other thoughts, and Kokichi gives a couple of strong grunts as he pushes, thrusting his hips down into Kaito's waiting hands. And he pushes, and pushes, and _pushes_, their daughter slipping centimeter by centimeter out of him, stretching and pulling at the walls of his cunt.

"Kaito," Kokichi says, swallowing heavily and panting. "Kaito, get ready -- get ready, she's -- she's coming _ouuuuut._" Again, he tilts his head back to face the mirror, wanting to watch the baby slide from his swollen cunt into her father's hands. "Ugh, ooohhh, here she comes -- _aaahhh!_"

The powerful tremor of an orgasm rips through Kokichi's expectant body, feeling like it starts right in his pussy as his walls clench around the huge baby. He pushes, grunting while he pulls his legs up, watching as, slowly, he delivers the long body right into Kaito's hands, a burst of darker fluid leaving him when the sac does. The sac and baby float under the water for a moment as Kokichi just breathes, staring at his handiwork, then carefully maneuvers himself around to take the baby from Kaito.

Kokichi expertly uses his claws to pop the sac after a few moments, then slowly lifts his daughter from the warm water, making sure to stimulate her to breathe when he does. And breathe she does, and then she cries, loud, beautiful cries while Kokichi cries along with her, all of his paternal emotions hitting him at once as he holds her to his breast, feeling her suckle strongly. She's so strong, just like her Daddy, who holds the two of them close and kisses the top of both of their heads.

Little Yumiha Momota is born at 8:45 PM, almost a full day after her oldest brother, completing her family for the time being.


End file.
